


Dont call me kiddo

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender





	Dont call me kiddo

I can never see Thalia and Reyna hated each other so I kinda changed it. Now it's more like Thalia treating Reyna like a kid and Reyna being annoyed with it.

Reyna smiled at Thalia.

Okay it wasn't really Reyna.

She hated acting with Thalia.

But no they had to end up playing a couple in their TV show.

Reyna was the hero and Thalia was the villian and people wanted them to get together.

Now sure both of them aren't straight in real life but Thalia's four years older and Jason's sister.

Not to mention Thalia kinda treated Reyna like a kid.

*******

"Come on kiddo, why so gloomily?" Thalia asked Reyna.

Reyna was sulking agian. 

"Don't call me kiddo!" Reyna snapped at her.

"Jeez, chill." Thalia eyed her.

Reyna always got like this after they had a sex scene.

*******

"What the fuck!" Thalia yelled.

She had found a stack of hate letters to Reyna.

All of them were talking about how she should stay away from Thalia.

She ran off to find Reyna. 

*******

Reyna sat down next to Jason.

"Hey. What's up? You look upset." He said.

"Jason, why does Thalia treat me like a kid? I mean I've had fake sex with her but she acts like I'm a five year old." Reyna said.

"I do not." A voice asked from behind them.

Jason stood up.

"I'm gonna go now." He said.

He quickly walked away from the two.

"Reyna...I'm sorry if I treat you like a five year old. I just care about you." Thalia said.

"But not in the way I want you to." Reyna said.

Thalia stared at her.

Next thing she knew she kissed Thalia.

*****

Thalia kissed Reyna back but then pulled away.

"I found the letters to you. All that hate." Thalia said.

"Racists homophobic asshole who want to fuck you. I ignore them. Burn the letters when I go home." Reyna said.

Thalia kissed her again.

"I fucking love you, queenie." Thalia whispered.


End file.
